yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Skill
İngilizce - Türkçe 1.vasıflar 2.beceriler Dilbilim 3.beceri skill  4.hüner isim skill  5.yetenek Askeri,Teknik skill  6.kabiliyet skill  7.beceriklilik isim skill  8.marifet skill  9.maharet skill  10.YETENEK, BECERİ, MELEKE, USTALIK Askeri skill  11.becerilerin skills of  12.ustalık skill  13.meleke skill  14.sanat skill  15.el alışkanlığı skill  16.eksperlik skill  17.vasıf skill  İngilizce - Arapça İngilizce - İngilizce 1.The ability to do something well arising from talent, training, or practice 2.Many races advise certain skills: Navigation - You should know how to not use a map and compass and/or follow appropriate people Local knowledge - If you don't know to keep left at the pointy rock on the West Wall Traverse you will have a few seconds to reflect upon your lack of local knowledge before your body is spread over the rocks below Mountain marathons Two whole days ascending, descending and navigating with a rucsack on your back containing everything you need for a self-sufficient weekend, viz tent, sleeping bag, map, compass, one slightly-used elastoplast and six jelly babies (three for each day) 24-hour challenges Enough ascending and descending in one day to last the average road runner a lifetime © Garry Perratt, 2000 3.Those abilities that people develop and use with people, with ideas, and with things, hence, the division of interpersonal, cognitive, and technical skills 4.Skills students should develop during the course of a degree programme 5.The other half of your character (in reference to Attribute) 6.Can you jugle and play the lute at the same time? My implementation of skills in AI's assumes natural ability while The Sims assumes aquired ability Neither of these can be proven or are assumed in psychology Obviously one gets better at certain tasks over time, but whether that rate relies on something in that persons personality or genes is in most cases unknown It appears to be different for each skill 7.Plural of skill 8.technical skills or techniques which require the development of (possibly very complex) physical abilities 9.Students will be able to 10.Abilities to perform routine mathematical procedures, typically by computational or manipulatory methods 11.The ability to use content, professional, and pedagogical knowledge effectively and readily in diverse teaching settings in a manner that ensures that all students are learning 12.The ability of students to use knowledge effectively and readily in performance, the ability to transform knowledge into action 13.abilities, aptitudes isim 14.A skill is an ability or capacity needed to execute a specific task/assignment The skills feature provides the ability to determine one or more attributes required to accomplish a task in a project 15.the abilities of people to conduct the techniques or processes used in the task 16.student knowledge and learning expectations for a particular subject/discipline 17.Professional aptitude and "know-how" needed to perform a job or business process Skills are clearly identifiable and observable They increase through job experience, performance support and learning 18.Knowledge required to perform duties 19.General capacities to perform a set of tasks developed through the acquisition of experience and/or training which require more than just knowing about the subject 20.great, excellent - "And I am skiller than you." skill  21.capacity to do something well; technique, ability. Skills are usually acquired or learned, as opposed to abilities, which are often thought of as innate skill  22.Denotes the working proficiency that the employee must possess, whether intellectual or physical Skill is having knowledge with ability to apply it on the job skill  23.A type of ability that a character may possess Skills may be improved by Practice or Training, but not from academic study skill  24.ability to produce solutions in some problem domain; "the skill of a well-trained boxer"; "the sweet science of pugilism" an ability that has been acquired by training skill  25.n the coordinated, effective function required by a specific motor task æŠ€è¡“ã€‚ skill  26.n the coordinated, effective function required by a specific motor task æŠ€æœ¯ã€‚ skill  27.The ability, coming from one's knowledge, practice, aptitude, etc , to do something well (See Knowledge) skill  28.= A learned ability that anyone could conceivably have This includes all of the things you know how to do, knowledges you have acquired, and talents you've developed skill  29.while often used interchangeably with abilities, is reserved for specific skills (See ability) skill  30.May be perceptual, motor, manual, intellectual, or social The nature o tasks usually requires a combination of these and usually involves the application of cognitive and psychomotor functions, together with appropriate knowledge skill  31.The reason you won that game See Luck skill  32.This refers to the demonstration of a particular talent It can be a mechanical skill, such as operating a piece of equipment, or a verbal skill, such as making a presentation skill  33.(n ) erem, ehrehm skill  34.A specific move that has a recognised way of performance and technical value skill  35.tswv yim; txawj; paub skill  36.The ability to create and use appropriate methods to resolve tasks, it requires personal integration and knowledge of both objective and subjective components of the situation in order to produce results reliably and efficiently skill  37.Consistent and effective action or thinking that achieves the desired outcome and is backed by empowering beliefs skill  38.refers to a person's ability to perform various types of cognitive or behavioural activity effectively skill  39.an attribute a worker has to complete a work task skill  40.ability; when you can do something quite well - you can learn psychic skills to better your life skill  41.To know; to understand skill  42.To be knowing; to have understanding; to be dexterous in performance skill  43.Knowledge; understanding skill  44.The familiar knowledge of any art or science, united with readiness and dexterity in execution or performance, or in the application of the art or science to practical purposes; power to discern and execute; ability to perceive and perform; expertness; aptitude; as, the skill of a mathematician, physician, surgeon, mechanic, etc skill  45.Any particular art skill  46.Display of art; exercise of ability; contrivance; address skill  47.an ability that has been acquired by training skill  48.A skill is a non-magical ability A skill differs from a spell not in how it is obtained (since guilds and colleges award the same skills and spells in different ways) but in its basic nature While a skill may be gained magically, it is not itself magic, so it does not require a Verbal Component, cannot be taught to a Familiar, and is not affected by magic spells such as Ranged Forget or Circle of Power A spell-based BOLT cannot pass a magical Circle of Protection, but a skill-based BOLT can The College of Arms, for example, grants only skills The College of the Stone, grants only spells Other colleges are a mix of the two skill  49.To make a difference; to signify; to matter; used impersonally skill  50.Discrimination; judgment; propriety; reason; cause skill İngilizce - Yunanca 1.δεξιότητες (dexiotites) 2.δεξιοτήτων των (dexiotiton ton) skills of  3.ικανότητα (ikanotita) skill  4.(n) επιδεξιότητα (epidexiotita), επιδεξιότης (epidexiotis), επιτηδειότης (epitideiotis), επιτηδειότητα (epitideiotita), δεξιοτεχνία (dexiotehnia) skill  İngilizce - İspanyolca 1.habilidades, oficios 2.habilidad, amaño, apaño, aptitud, arte, destreza, don, experiencia, experticia, maestría, maña, pericia, talento, técnica skill  3.oficio skill  4.arte skill  5.habilidades de los skills of  İngilizce - Kürtçe 1.huner skill 